


Rendezvous

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Yuzu makes an unexpected office visit to President Reiji at LDS Corporation.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/gifts).



The sudden click of his office door made Reiji turn around and he nearly dropped the file he was holding. It was an unexpected sight for his rapidly beating heart and more so, his eyes as he watched her walk slowly toward him and dropped the long coat draped around her body only to reveal her in pink lingerie that hardly left anything to his imagination. “Yuzu… wha-”

Reiji didn’t get a chance to ask her to even steal a few glances at her scantily clad body before Yuzu had her arms around his neck and her body pressed against him. He could hardly keep his balance up, not when he could practically feel her soft breasts against the apparently thin fabric of his shirt and her lips on his own. A rushed and feverish kiss and Yuzu moaned, pushing her tongue past his gasping lips.

He fell back on his couch, his hands gripping on the fabric beneath him. Where was the appropriate place to put his hands on her body? On her shoulders to push her away? Or maybe on her waist to pull her closer?

No, her soft hair to pull her head away… or perhaps to run his long fingers through her locks. Even her hips to move them and cause friction between their clothed groins. The options of stopping or encouraging her actions, his mind and body were rushing and fighting for control.

Logically, they couldn’t do this – not in his office where anyone could walk in.

His fingers twitched; she _did_ lock the door.

She broke the kiss, her hands wandering down his chest and gathering up the cloth in her hands to try and lift his shirt. “Reiji… you don’t need to be _shy_. Not today.” His breathing had become fast and heavy as Yuzu removed Reiji’s glasses as her other hand was under his shirt and stroking his bare skin – barely suppressing his quiet moans as her fingers brushed his nipple.

“I-I’m not… sh _y-ah_!”

Reiji never realized how sensitive his skin could become with her nails digging into his skin or having her groin rock against him in a slow, tantalizing and seductive manner. This was a losing battle and Reiji could easily give in.

There was no reason not to.

Was he overthinking?

_Probably._

His mind was going haywire as Yuzu continued to rock her hips, keeping her dreadfully slow pace and teasing giggle escaped her lips. Oh, that confident grin – it gave him such a rush… among _other_ things. “You’re so _nice_ today. I was looking forward to – what did you call it?” She rolled her hips again and he dug his nails into the couch fabric, deeper now and was surely leaving an impression.

“Yuzu, no – I, plea-”

Yuzu pulled on his scarf, moving his upper body forward as she was unraveling the scarf off his body. Reiji was complete putty in her hands and losing an already hopeless fight on resisting her, especially with her finally pulling his turtleneck off of him, leaving his chest bared to her hungry eyes.

He couldn’t, not in good conscious, keep his hands on the couch and moved them up – having the slimmest control to have them at her forearms. “Oh, now I remember. You wanted to-”

Reiji couldn’t stand it. She was already nearly naked on top of him and having her repeat obscenities that he had texted to her in a heated passion _aloud_ would have made him snapped. And so, instead, he crushed his lips to hers in a feverish manner.

She won today.

Reiji didn’t mind losing to Yuzu, not when she was so… gracious about winning. She was moving down his body, her lips leaving kisses and small nips down his chest, suckling on his skin. His vision was already blurred from Yuzu having tossed his glasses and his senses went into overdrive, feeling every bit of flesh contact and his heart pounding so fast he could practically hear it against his own ears.

The uncomfortable tightness in his pants, only to be alleviated by Yuzu’s hand rubbing his clothed erection. Reiji bucked his lips, hardly holding back his moan. Yuzu was being so kind, repeating her movement as she rubbed him in a circular motion.

His entire body was heating up – _god,_ he couldn’t take it.

“With all due respect, Yuzu… _ngh_ , stop being a tease…!”

Yuzu had to laugh. Even with his face red as could be and looking like a nervous mess, Reiji still managed to keep his proper tone. That was an admirable trait, she had to hand it to him. “I can be _worse_.”

He shook his head fervently. “Please don’t...”

“Well, since you’re being _so nice_.”

Reiji felt his pants being tugged at, the belt loosening and the zipper being pulled down. Before any bit of protest could come out of his mouth, even go through his mind – all of it disappeared as soon as Yuzu’s warm and wet tongue licked the tip of his cock. The slightest bit of a tease. He didn’t have to beg her to continue, the slightest bit of grace he was thankful for.

Her mouth engulfed the head, suckling as her hand gripped onto the shaft and moved her hand in an up-and-down motion. Every little head bop, she inched a little more of his throbbing cock into her mouth. Reiji was shaking, doing his best to keep his hips down as not to hurt her. It was just… Yuzu’s warm mouth around him and the way she was staring at him, watching every little reaction and visible tremor his body had.

He moved his hand to her hair, needing to hold onto her – gripping her hair tightly, more so than he thought as he tried to get her to move faster.

“Yuzu! Yu… _Yuzu_ …!” He didn’t care how shameless he sounded, moaning and chanting her name as though she was his entire world, all that consumed him. His grip tightened and he pulled her head back, watching as he came and his cum ran down from her mouth down her chin and neck.

His breathing was heavy as he pulled her up to the couch, pushing her onto her back as he climbed on top of her. It was her now, her face slightly flushed at how dark Reiji’s eyes were or how he didn’t move his tantalizing gaze away as his fingers wandered down to her panties and pulling them down her legs.

She gasped. “You don’t have to-!”

Yuzu tried to protest but already, Reiji’s lips were at her neck and his hands massaging her breasts as his leg slid between hers – turning any complaint she had into mush, simply dissolving into her arms embracing him and her legs opening for him. He could feel how wet she was and how eager she was to continue – to have more of him, how she arched her body closer to him and how weak and feeble her protest really was. The door was locked, and it made no sense to have him send her off all because he finished.

No, she planned this. A slight warmth filled him – it seemed he was rubbing off of on her in more ways than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rose! My first time writing het porn with Reiji. Boy needs some major loving. I hope you have a super fun birthday and hopefully you enjoyed the random classical porn here. Loads of love, bro!


End file.
